


The Stripper

by Madaddiction



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaddiction/pseuds/Madaddiction
Summary: ver dreamed of having two lives? Be two people at thesame time like Hannah Montanah? l bet you have. I betwe all have. But between imagining about it and actuallyliving it, there's a very big difference. A very big impact.Just picture out Michelle Jones, a sweet and delicate woman.Then MJ, daring and imposing. If you are to choosebetween them, who would you choose? Who's your bet? Iknow it's hard so let's just let Peter answer.





	The Stripper

NY, Queens - United States of  
America 11:45PM

Michelle's POV

Have you ever imagined having two  
lives? Be two people at the same time?  
I bet you have. But between thinking  
about it and actually living it, there's a  
very big difference, believe it. For years  
I find myself divided between MJ  
and Michelle, two women that consume  
everything I have, but make me a strong  
and decided woman who has no fear  
of confronting any situation that life  
imposes. For someone who has lost  
everything and confronted situations that  
will make you feel sorry for me, today I  
am someone better.

In a matter of minutes, I could see sweet Michelle  
transforming into seductive MJ, amazing isn't  
it? It's like two faces of the same coin. Michelle was a  
hardworking girl who fought for her dreams,  
searching for a better way to grow and help her  
family, who a few years ago was completely destroyed  
when her father suddenly left them. Trash, I thought  
while remembering the most insignificant human  
being to ever inhabit earth. I will never forget that in  
the worst moment of our lives, when we had nothing,  
he abandoned us, leaving behind only misery. Can  
you imagine what it was like to see your mother and  
your sister crying for days? Living off people's  
compassion and pity? It was humiliating.

It was when I decided that I couldn't let my family live  
like this. I remember that as soon as I woke up that  
fateful day, I searched the newspaper for job offers,  
but by pure bad luck, no one accepted me.I  
remember stopping by a coffee shop, taking my last  
dollar with me and buying a cup of hot coffee, to then  
sit at the furthest table.

The place was simple, people were sitting in the  
tables scattered around the place, having  
entertaining conversations. At the counter, Inoticed  
the presence of a blonde woman, tall, with a young  
and elegant appearance, and for some reason, she  
was staring at me, butI didn't give it any attention.

Iinhaled the smoke that was coming out of the small  
cup with the black liquid, bringing it to my lips and  
feeling my tongue getting warmer as it touched it.  
thought of how my day was a failure, I visited several  
places and none of them accepted me. I remember  
that before leaving my house, my mother touched my  
shoulder and looked straight into my eyes and said:

"I know that you are the only one who can change  
this."

And with that sentence, I was motivated to get  
something, and I swore to myself that/ would not  
return until I got it.

I cried, cried when I remember her words and the look  
in her eyes that was begging for something better  
cried because I had to return without having any  
hope. Everything was lost, I couldn't even get a  
simple job. And that was when I felt someone sitting  
right in front of me. I closed my eyes, letting my last  
tear fall, and then I quickly wiped them with the back  
of my hand and looked at the woman in front of me. It  
was her, the woman who was sitting at the counter.

"Is everything alright?" she asked curiously.

God, if I was alright I wouldn't be crying, I thought. 

"Yes, don't worry." I answered quickly.

"You don't seem to be alright, do you want to share what happened? I think you need a friendly shoulder." The woman said as she slid her thin fingers over the brim of the small cup. 

Why would someone who doesn't know me be interested in my life? Maybe it was just curiosity or some interest. I stared at the woman in front of me, ith the same curious gaze and she remaine focused on me, but for some reason, she conveyed me reliability. 

"My name's Candece, nice to meet you." The woman said, extending her hand to me. 

With a certain apprehension, I extended my hand and shook hers. "My name's Michelle." I said.

"So Michelle, why are you crying?" Her question was objective. 

"I don't think you would like to know." I said with contempt. 

"Oh come on, there's nothing better than coffee and a good story." She said with a half-smile.

"What if my story isn't good?" I asked under her evaluative eyes. 

"We will make it good." She said, taking a sip of her coffee

I started telling her everything about my day, and Candece looked at me intently, listening to every detail of my story. Was she really interested in my pained life? It appears so. I told her every detail, and in between her-thought provoking questions, she got to know more about me. We talked for several hours, the coffee shop was beginning to get empty, and by that time, Candece already kneweverything about my life

"..and now I have to go back home and tell that I'm a failure." I said with a certain bitterness. 

She looked at me like she was analyzing me, which made me retract. There was a big confusion going on inside of me. Why was I sitting here telling my life story to a stranger? Oh my God!

"I need to go." I said as I gathered my things into my small bag, to then get up right after. 

"Wait!" She said. "I can help you, Michelle." Her voice was firm.

A sudden flare of hope and fear appeared inside me, and I stopped and looked at her. How could that woman help me? Candece seemed to have money, and she was a very elegant woman with strong traits and determined expressions. But something in me alerted that I had to get out of there, but in the same instant an image of my mother and sister crying flashed through my mind. 

"How can you help me?" I asked.

I saw Candece smile, the woman got up from the small table, leaving a few dollars on it, paying our bill.

"Come with me, I'll show you."

We left the coffee shop, and I could feel the cold breeze blowing against my body, so I pulled my coat closer to my body to get warmer. Candece was walking ahead of me, until we reached a parking lot, where we came across her beautiful car. She definitely has a lot of money. I thought as I entered her white Jeep. I was quiet the whole way, my head was racing, where was that woman taking me? I thought multiple times about telling her to stop the car and let me leave, but I didn't, I couldn't give up that easily. 

"Relax, Michelle, I won't kill you nor force you to do anything." She said, as if she could read my mind.

I didn't answer, I remained quiet, looking out the window, until we reached our destination, an enormous building. It had a gigantic structure, and on its façade, there was a big neon board with the name Imperium' on it. It was a nightclub, I thought.

When the car stopped, a tall young man approached, opening the door for Candece who quickly got out, and then he opened the door for me, and I followed the woman. As soon as the security guard at the entrance saw the woman in front of me, he let her pass through without saying anything. If on the outside the club looked magnificent, on the inside it was much better.  
The place was crowded, there were men and women everywhere. The frenzied and usual beat of the music spread itself throughout the room it was at least mind-blowing. I observed the whole place, pink and black were the predominant colors. On the ceiling, the light game consisted of big yellow chandeliers. On every corner, Icould see couches with men sitting on them while several women served them. In front of them were small stages with a big pole, certainly used for pole dance. The women wore short and sexy clothes, while the men wearing suits, drank and admired the ladies dancing around them.

Candece kept walking, and I just followed her. We walked between the sea of people who were there, to then climb the stairs that led us to an office, which we entered.

"Make yourself comfortable." She said as she threw her purse on the brown leather couch. 

I timidly walked around the room, observing every detail. The woman went to the bar that was there and served herself a glass of whiskey. 

"Do you want anything to drink?"

I shook my head and walked to the huge glass panel that was in the room. From there you could see the entire club. I had never been in a place like this before, it was attractive and exciting. On the main stage, a group of women danced sensually with clothes that barely covered their body, and around them, men and women watched the show attentively. They shouted and asked for more. And it was then that I saw the women slowly taking off their clothes. God. Candece was the owner of a Oh my Strip-Tease club?!

"I think that by now you have realized that I am the owner of all this right?" I heard her ask behind me, and once again it seemed like she was reading my mind.

"Yes, I just don't know how I fit in all of this." I said timidly.

I saw her chuckle as she took a big sip of her drink. She inched closer to the window, watching everyone downstairs.

You se..." She began. "All of these girls were once in a situation just as bad as yours, until they found me. I pay very well for each of them, and today they have the luxury of having their own houses and cars. But this time, this time it was different, because I was the one who found you, and I'm giving you an amazing opportunity, Maree, but the choice of accepting it or not is yours."

"You want me to be a..." I was at loss for words. 

"Whore? Oh of course not, Maree, I don't work with prostitution, relax. She said leaving my side and going to her big wooden desk. 

"Then what is it?" I asked, confused. 

"I want you to be one of my dancers." She said, taking another sip of her whiskey. "I know, I have a lot downstairs already, but I want one that everyone wants to see, you know? Men, women. I need a girl who makes everyone lose their mind." She said as she sat on her chair, to then turns towards me. "And I believe that you are that girl, I can already see you slaying everyone Michelle!" She said with a cheerful tone, looking at me. 

"I can barely dance, ma'am. God..." I said awkwardly

I saw a smile appear on her lips. "Michelle, Michelle..." She flashed me a smile. "You will learn, and I'm sure that you will be one of the best. But as I told you before, I'm not forcing you into anything, the choice is exclusively yours."

I looked at Candece who was staring at me, waiting for an answer. That place had nothing to do with me, I couldn't imagine myself dancing sensually for anyone, let alone wear those very short clothes. I was scared, scared of my future and scared of what could happen. But I had no choice, not in that moment.  
Some sort of adrenaline started spreading through my veins, and I took a deep breath.

"What do you say?" She asked with her carefree look. 

"I'll do it! I'll be your best dancer." 

"MJ? Where are you?"

I heard someone call my name, taking me off my reverie. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Cindy inside my dressing-room.

"Yes?" I asked, fixing my clothes. 

"Everyone's waiting for you. It's time for your show." She said with her broad smile. "And damn! There's a lot of people today, M!" Cindy said cheerfully.

I could hear the loud music, the frenzied and mind-blowing beats playing in the background, people talking, laughing and having fun with the shows that were hap- pening. Meanwhile, I was getting ready to fill the eyes of the men and women out there with lust. In that moment I forgot who I was, forgot any trace of shyness and modesty that could exist in me, In the mirror I only saw the reflection of the insinuating MJ. I smiled at the sight that I had of me, I was sexy. I was wearing a short yellow skirt that had several layers to give volume, which I modesty didn't need, and on top I had a white blouse that was tied together under my breasts, leaving my abdomen completely exposed. I grabbed the small black mask that was on top of my table, and with my eyes fixed in the mirror, I put it on. Now everything was ready 

"You look amazing, M!" Cindy exclaimed as she approached me, to then touch my shoulder in a comforting way. I smiled at her through the mirror 

"Show time!" I said smiling

"Make them go crazy for you!" I heard her say behind me as I walked towards the stage The curtains were closed, my performance was solo. I moved my body to relax, when I saw cindy giving me an 'okay' sign. That was it, the show was about to begin.

"C'mon Michelle, it's your turn." I said to myself.

I closed my eyes, and the slow and sensual beat started playing. The curtains opened, and in the same instant, under the small mask, so did my eyes. I saw the customers getting excited at the sight of me; screams and applause filled the room, and this was how I liked it, this was how it should be.


End file.
